Harmony of Tears 00
by Aqua Titania
Summary: Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, istriku. Sebuah buku bersampul biru. Buku yang berisi semua isi hatiku. Kuharap kau mau mengerti dan memaafkanku. Sekali kali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih, atas semua pengorbanan dan kesabaranmu saat merawatku. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikah denganmu dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kali/Prekuel HoT 01 #ReuniAuthorSasuHina


_"Cerita ini hanya sebuah romansa biasa._

_Tentang kenangan dan masa depan._

_._

_Tentang kita yang melangkah di persimpangan._

_Dan tentang sebuah rahasia._

_Dan aku tidak tahu,_

_Segala rasa yang terbaur jadi satu._

_._

_Akan kemana?_

_Menjadi apa?_  
_._

_Bukankah kita tahu.._

_Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?_  
_._

_Meski tangan kita bertautan,_

_Tapi hati kita menjadi jauh._

_Daun momiji telah jatuh._

_Seperti musim gugur yang datang._

_Meski begitu,_

_Aku akan berpura-pura kau menjadi dirimu yang dulu._

_Dan menganggap cintamu masih untukku._

_._

_Dan daun momiji berguguran._

_Seperti musim yang cepat berganti._

_Lalu aku akan tersenyum._

_Karena pemenang tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

_._

_Bukankah kita tahu.._

_Bahwa tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?_  
_._

_Kita akan saling memaafkan._

_Suatu hari nanti._

_Saat kau mencintaiku lagi._

_Dan takkan berpaling._

_._

_Lalu kita akan sama-sama tertawa,_

_Menghayati, _

_Bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya." _

_._

Syair dan melodi ini sengaja kuciptakan untuknya, kepada seorang gadis yang selalu setia menemaniku. Bukan perkara mudah untuk membuatnya. Sedikitnya butuh waktu sebulan dan lusinan kertas hingga harmoni ini tercipta.  
Aku bukan komposer handal macam Beethoven dan Mozart, bukan pula seorang pujangga terkenal yang karyanya dielu-elukan seluruh dunia.

Aku hanyalah pemuda biasa, pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati. Namun dapat kupastikan, karyaku seindah gubahan para maestro tersohor itu, karena aku membuatnya sepenuh hati.

Karya ini kubuat khusus untuknya. Gadis yang paling berarti bagiku, ia adalah calon istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Gadis yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai belahan jiwaku.

Namun semuanya berubah, impian-impianku musnah, rencana yang telah aku perhitungkan secara masak semuanya gagal. Hancur berantakan.

Memang kuakui karya pertamaku cenderung suram dan menyedikan. Oleh karenanya, aku tidak terkejut saat melodi ini kumainkan untuk pertama kali dihadapannya. Gadisku menitikkan air mata. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Dapat kulihat penyesalan dan kesedihan di dalamnya, dan detik itu juga sebuah judul terlintas di benakku. Judul yang sangat pas dan sesuai dengan liriknya.

Lagu ini kuberi nama **'Harmony of Tears'**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Harmony of Tears 00 by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Typo, EYD, diksi yang kacau balau, dan lain-lain**

**Rate: T**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Masih kuingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya saat buku ini berpindah tangan. Sambil menggenggam tanganku erat, suamiku itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat dadaku terasa perih dan sesak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membacanya, istriku."

Suara itu terngiang kembali, nafasnya putus-putus saat ia bicara.

Dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku itu perlahan menghilang, sinar matanya yang seperti biru samudra itu meredup dan akhirnya padam.

Suamiku, lelaki yang sudah tinggal bersamaku selama tujuhbelas tahun, yang memberikan seluruh cintanya padaku dan kasih sayangnya pada kedua anakku, akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama dengan penyesalan tak bertepi.

Setelah dengan susah payah menahan tangis, air mataku mengalir. Menatap sosok yang hanya tersisa raganya saja. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berteriak, memukul dadanya berulang kali, dan memohon supaya suamiku tidak memainkan lelucon konyol.

Namun ia tetap bergeming, matanya tetap terpejam.

―dan luka 'itu' kembali terbuka, bahkan lebih besar dari tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.:Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit aku terdiam, menatap buku yang diberikan mendiang suamiku. Buku yang diberikan padaku disaat-saat terakhirnya. Buku itu bersampul biru cerah, mirip dengan warna rambut dan iris matanya.  
Dengan tinta berwarna hitam, di sampul depannya tertuliskan 'Harmony of Tears'. Judul yang sama dengan lagu yang ia ciptakan pertama kali.

Kualihkan pandangan, menatap jejeran kursi calon penumpang, dan sebuah tong sampah di sudut ruang. Samar-samar kudengar suara berat dari pengeras suara, rupanya bagian informasi memberitahukan bahwa pesawat yang akan aku tumpangi mengalami penundaan karena cuaca buruk. Kami diminta menunggu sampai cuaca kembali normal dan memungkinkan pesawat untuk terbang.

Ya, sekarang aku berada di bandara, menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarku terbang ke negeri yang tersohor dengan coklat paralinenya, Belgia.

Tujuanku ke sana hanya untuk menghadiri sebuah konser musik klasik yang diadakan kenalanku.

"Hah."

Desahan meluncur mulus dari bibirku, tangan kiriku memijit kepalaku yang mendadak pening. Sepertinya efek dari alkohol yang aku minum kemarin belum hilang. Mungkin, dengan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula mampu menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepala.

Jadi, dengan kedua tangan memegang koper dan buku, aku melangkah ke sebuah café yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari sana. Sebuah café yang di-design dengan gaya klasik, dan interior minimalis namun membuat pengunjung betah untuk berlama-lama.

Setelah memesan dan mendapatkan tempat yang diinginkan, aku kembali menatap buku bersampul biru tersebut, buku yang diberikan suamiku setahun yang lalu dan baru sekarang berani aku bawa. Ada rasa enggan dan takut untuk membukanya, namun keinginan untuk tahu apa yang suamiku tulis mengalahkan semuanya.

"Ini pesanan Anda." Suara pelayan terdengar.

Sambil tersenyum ia meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di atas meja, asapnya masih mengepul dan aromanya tanpa sengaja menerpa indra penciumanku.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dan pelayan itu pergi, buru-buru kusesap cairan pahit tersebut, meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan dan menyebarkan rasa nyaman dan hangat. Sesaat kemudian badanku jauh lebih enak. Dan kembali kufokuskan pandanganku, tanganku sudah meraba bagian tepi sampul tersebut, bersiap untuk membuka lembar pertama.

Dengan ujung jari, aku membuka buku tersebut, sekaligus membuka memori lama yang ingin aku tutup rapat-rapat.  
Seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan, tahun-tahun itu bergerak merasukiku, dan perlahan-lahan mundur ke masa lalu. Masa dimana aku masih belia. Masa yang paling aku kenang, karena banyak pelajaran yang dapat kupetik di sana. Pelajaran berharga tentang persahabatan, cinta, sekaligus sakit hati.

**.**

**.: Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Namaku Osamu, Osamu Kitahara. Tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku.

Jujur, aku tidak terlalu tampan, nilai pelajaranku juga biasa saja, namun ada satu yang sangat aku banggakan, yaitu keahlianku dalam bermusik. Orangtua bahkan teman-temanku mengganggapku jenius dalam bidang ini, mereka bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi musisi terkenal. Karena aku orangnya santai, tentu aku hanya menganggap ucapan mereka hanya bualan belaka.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis tentang keseharianku ke dalam sebuah buku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau, namun ada seorang gadis yang menyuruhku melakukan hal memalukan ini. Yeah, menulis diary hanya dilakukan oleh perempuan dan gadis itu yang memaksaku melakukan hal yang sangat 'perempuan' ini.

Jadi, dengan berat hati dan mulai detik ini, aku akan menuliskan semuanya di dalam buku bersampul biru ini―hadiah yang diberikannya saat ulangtahunku kemarin―meski tidak akan kulakukan kegiatan ini setiap hari.

Oh, pasti kamu penasaran siapa gadis yang aku maksud. Nama gadis itu adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku sekaligus tunanganku, calon istriku kelak.

Ia datang tujuh tahun yang lalu, terlihat rapuh dan juga sedih. Terang saja, karena ia baru saja terkena musibah, seluruh keluarganya meninggal akibat kecelakan lalu lintas. Aku, yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi dikejutkan oleh panggilan ayahku yang tiba-tiba. Ia dengan santai memperkenalkan Hinata pada seluruh penghuni rumah.  
Hinata―dengan rambut sebahu dan mata sembab―terlihat malu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia sembunyi dibelakang kaki ayahku dan saat itu juga aku―Osamu Kitahara―jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Hinata itu manis, sekaligus sangat pemalu―dilihat dari rona pipinya yang sering sekali memerah. Sifatnya sangat keibuan, ramah, dan jago memasak. Ah, satu lagi, ia adalah seorang pianis handal. Rupanya darah musik juga mengalir di nadinya. Namun selera musik kami agak berbeda, Hinata lebih menyukai musik klasik seperti karya dari J. S. Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, dan Schubert, sementara aku lebih menyukai musik pop, jazz, dan rock. Meski demikian, terkadang kami bermain bersama.

Kami berduet, Hinata dengan piano dan aku dengan gitar klasikku.

Harmonisasi dari alunan merdu piano dan petikan gitarku terdengar sangat indah, bahkan seorang kenalan ayah―yang merupakan musisi terkenal―memuji kepiawaian kami.

Selain Hinata, ada satu lagi orang yang paling berarti bagiku. Ia adalah tetanggaku. Laki-laki tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Mata dan rambutnya yang hitam mengingatkanku pada seekor burung gagak. Entah mengapa aku membandingkan dirinya dengan burung berbulu hitam tersebut. Sifatnya sedikit dingin, terkesan acuh dan jarang bicara. Namun aku tahu, dibalik sifat dingin yang ia tunjukkan, Sasuke sangat setia kawan dan perhatian.

Sasuke dan Hinata. Sahabat dan gadis yang kucintai. Keduanya adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi, dan aku bersyukur mengenal mereka berdua.

.

Aku harap hubungan kami tidak pernah berubah.

**.**

**.: Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Aku menutup buku tersebut, air mataku entah mengapa kembali mengalir. Aku tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan. Nafasku kembali sesak dan nyeri di dada kembali muncul, saat aku membaca kalimat yang ditulis oleh suamiku tersebut.

Sebuah fakta baru saja menamparku dan menyadarkanku, ternyata cinta Osamu padaku sudah tumbuh sejak perjumpaan kami yang pertama.

"Osamu-_kun_, kenapa?" bisikku lirih.

Kenapa kau menambatkan hatimu pada wanita sepertiku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita yang lebih baik dariku?

Kenapa? Padahal aku adalah wanita yang tak layak untuk dicintai.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, membenamkan wajahku di atas meja. Bulir demi bulir air mata semakin banyak hadir bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang menganga lebar.

**.**

**.:Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Aku memang egois dan terlalu posesif pada Hinata. Seperti halnya sore tadi, saat Hinata ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah musik yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal kami. Ia bersikeras ingin sekolah di sana, karena menurutnya di sana ia bisa belajar dan mengasah kemampuan permainan pianonya.

Aku masih ingat, dulu ia pernah berkata ingin menjadi seperti mendiang ibunya. Ibunya, Hyuuga Hikari adalah pianis wanita yamg cukup terkenal. Beberapa kali Beliau pernah diundang ke luar negeri untuk bermain di sebuah orkestra.

_'Aku ingin seperti ibu, yang mampu membuat penonton terharu saat ia bermain piano. Aku ingin menjadi pianis yang dapat menggerakkan dan menggetarkan hati orang yang mendengarkan alunan melodiku.'_

Sifat gugupnya mendadak hilang dan tergantikan dengan semangat dan tekad yang kuat. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat sisi lain dari Hinata. Rupanya dibalik sifat lembutnya, Hinata memiliki tekad sekeras baja. Meskipun berat hati, aku melepasnya untuk meraih mimpi. Karena aku tahu, sejauh apapun ia pergi, gadisku itu pasti akan kembali.

..

Sekarang aku semakin jarang menulis. Selama dua tahun ini tidak ada yang spesial. Aku sekolah di Kaijou Gakuen. Bersama Sasuke, kami membentuk sebuah band bernama Lighted. Bukan aku yang memberi nama, Naruto―bassis di band kami yang menyarankan nama konyol tersebut. Selain itu, sepertinya sakit di kepalaku semakin sering terjadi dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, Tuhan?

..

Sebuah fakta mengerikan baru saja kudengar dari mulut seorang dokter. Ternyata rasa sakit di kepalaku ini bukan sakit kepala biasa yang bisa sembuh hanya dengan meminum obat. Aku baru saja divonis mengidap kanker otak. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu.

Ya, tidak ada yang boleh tahu.

Aku akan merahasiakan penyakit ini dari keluarga dan juga pada Hinata. Namun, baru beberapa minggu, rahasia itu sudah terbongkar. Ayahkulah yang mengetahuinya, ia memarahiku habis-habisan, setelahnya memelukku erat dan menangis di bahuku.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Hinata. Besok ia datang dan mulai bersekolah di Kajou Gakuen," ucap Ayahku.

Ada sebersit rasa senang saat mengetahui aku dapat berjumpa dengan Hinata lagi. Akhirnya setelah tiga tahun berpisah, aku dapat kembali melihat wajah dan senyumannya.

**.**

**.: Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Seperti halnya Osamu, aku juga mempunyai rahasia. Rahasia yang seharusnya aku kubur dalam-dalam.  
Sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh tumbuh dalam jiwaku. Cinta yang seharusnya hanya kuberikan pada Osamu-kun, tiba-tiba saja berpindah haluan. Pindah ke hati pemuda itu. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat sekaligus tetangga kami. Aku selalu mengamatinya diam-diam, memperhatikan ia latihan bersama band-nya, dan terpesona dengan aksinya di atas panggung.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, sebuah benih cinta telah bersemi di relung hatiku. Tapi benih ini harus segera kusingkirkan.

Tunanganku sedang sakit keras, dan aku harus selalu berada di sisinya. Bukan bersikap seperti ini, memiliki perasaan khusus pada sahabat dari tunangannya sendiri.

Aku sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menyingkirkan benih cinta terlarang ini, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Rasa ini semakin membesar dan tak kuasa kubendung lagi. Puncaknya terjadi hari itu, di halte saat salju turun, seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tanpa kuduga, ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Osamu-_kun_?" tanyaku.

Waktu itu salju turun cukup deras, membuat pemandangan di sekitar berubah putih.

"Kita rahasiakan ini untuk sementara, Hinata. Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hubungan kita padanya."

Aku percaya pada setiap ucapan pemuda yang baru menjadi kekasihku itu.

Di tengah salju, kami berpelukan dan Sasuke mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Hatiku berdebar-debar, perutku juga merasa seperti digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, sebuah rasa asing yang tak pernah kurasa saat berada di dekat Osamu-_kun_.

Mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta.

Cinta jugalah yang membuat kita menjadi orang jahat.

Sasuke dan aku mulai berkencan di belakang Osamu. Membuat kebohongan demi kebohongan agar rahasia kami tidak terbongkar. Namun, sebaik-baiknya kami menyembunyikannya, hubungan kami akhirnya terbongar.

Dan tanpa kami sadari, kami telah melukai orang yang paling kami sayangi di dunia.

**.**

**.:Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Perhatian dan sikapnya padaku bukan seperti layaknya seorang kekasih, mungkin lebih mirip kasih sayang antar saudara.. Namun, aku berpura tuli dan buta, mengesampingkan realita yang ada. Berharap seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata mau menoleh dan memandangku seperti saat aku memandangnya.

Tapi, itu hanya impian belaka saat kulihat keanehan dari sikap Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama terlihat kikuk saat kami berdua berkumpul. Ada rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dariku dan tadi sore tanpa sengaja aku mengetahuinya.

Dugaanku ternyata benar dan mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan.

Hinata dan Sasuke berciuman di sebuah café yang jarang aku kunjungi. Aku ke sana hanya karena Kiba mengajakku menemui temannya yang bekerja di sana. Sebuah kebetulan yang menyakitkan saat aku memergoki sahabat dan tunanganku sedang memadu kasih. Ada amarah dan sakit hati ketika kulihat peristiwa itu.

Mereka..

Kenapa diantara seluruh orang yang kukenal, kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang tega mengkhianatiku?

Kenapa mereka begitu kejam dan tega menusukku dari belakang?

.

Akibat peristiwa itu, aku mulai menarik diri dari kegiatan band dan mulai jarang datang ke sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Entah mengapa setiap aku melihat wajahnya, memori peristiwa ciuman itu

kembali muncul dan membuat hatiku sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari nyeri di kepalaku.

Terkesan kekanakan memang, namun ini adalah ekspresi yang dapat aku berikan pada mereka, mereka yang telah menyakitiku. Kebohongan merekalah yang membuatku begini dan tanpa bisa dicegah kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Memaksa Hinata untuk menemaniku dan meninggalkan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke Swiss, Hinata." Aku memohon pada gadis itu, "mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Maukah kau menemaniku di saat terakhir?"

Hinata menangis, memelukku dengan erat, meminta maaf atas semua sikapnya selama ini, dan dia setuju. Ia setuju menemaniku dan rela meninggalkan Sasuke.

Seminggu lagi kami akan pergi ke Swiss.

Aku benci dan muak dengan diriku sendiri. Seperti ular. Picik dan egois.

Tidak apa, aku rela menjadi kotor asalkan Hinata ada di sisiku. Selamanya, selalu menemaniku.

**.**

**.:Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Aku sama sekali tidak menduga hubungan kami akan berakhir seperti ini. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Aku, Sasuke-kun, atau Osamu-kun?

Kenapa hubungan kami tidak berakhir bahagia? Mungkin jika cinta itu tidak bersemi, hubungan kami pasti akan seperti dulu.

Seperti dulu, saat kami bertiga memainkan sebuah sonata indah di ruang musik milik keluarga Kitahara. Di sana kami bahagia tertawa lepas. Sasuke dan Osamu bermain gitar, duduk di kiri dan di sisi kananku, sementara aku berada di antara keduanya, tanpa beban jemariku menari di deretan tuts hitam-putih.

Dan aku rindu masa-masa itu.

.

Semua barang dan keperluanku selama di Swiss sudah siap. Besok aku dan Osamu akan meninggalkan Jepang. Aku tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir, namun bolehkan aku diberi kesempatan menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali?

Dan keinginanku pun terkabul, Sasuke menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu di taman belakang komplek. Dengan mengendap-endap, aku keluar dan menemui Sasuke untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sasuke-_kun._" Aku berlari ke arahnya, pemuda itu membelakangiku. Tubuhnya tegap dan sepertinya ia bertambah tinggi.

Detik itu juga Sasuke menoleh, memandangku penuh damba.

"Hinata," ucapnya kemudian.

Setelahnya sunyi, tak ada kata yang mampu terucap. Rasa rindu yang memuncak membuat semua kata yang ingin kuutarakan tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana.

Setelah tiga menit saling pandang, kami akhirnya berpelukan. Erat dan lama. Dalam diam kami merekam memori ini dan berharap waktu berhenti berputar. Kami bahkan takut untuk melepaskan pelukan, takut jika tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan memisahkan kami.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menuntunku ke motor balapnya, memberikanku helm, dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat.  
Tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, kami berhenti di sebuah hotel. Sasuke mengajakku ke lantai delapan, rupanya ia sudah menyewa sebuah kamar sebelumnya.

Aku masuk dengan kikuk. Di belakang, Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini, Sasu―"

Ucapanku terhenti saat bibirnya dengan rakus melumat bibirku, membuat tubuhku terasa panas dan lututku lemas.

"Satu kali ini saja, Hinata," ucapnya saat ia melucuti satu persatu bajunya.

"…dan aku akan merelakanmu pergi." Sebuah air mata jatuh saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

Aku memandangnya, menghapus air matanya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksinya, dan aku kembali terhipnotis oleh sentuhan dan kecupan-kecupannya itu.

.

Esoknya, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

Dengan rasa sedih yang sama.

Dengan tangisan yang sama.

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke, mengkhianatinya.

Dan memilih Osamu.

.

Saat nalar dikuasai nafsu, hanya rasa sakit yang tercipta. Dua bulan sejak aku meninggalkan Jepang, baru kusadari kalau aku mengandung bayi Sasuke.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Osamu-_kun_."

"Lebih baik aku gugurkan janin ini," ucapku di sela-sela tagisanku.

Segenggam penuh pil ada di tangan kiriku sementara segelas air ada di tangan kananku. Tinggal masalah waktu bagiku untuk memasukkan puluhan butir pil itu ke dalam mulut.

Saat aku sudah memasukkan pil tersebut, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Osamu, dengan tubuh ringkihnya pasca operasi menghampiriku. Sorot matanya tajam saat memergoki kegiatanku.

"Muntahkan sekarang juga, Hinata!" Osamu membentakku. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkata keras padaku.

Terpaksa aku memuntahkan semuanya, air mataku tak hentinya mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Osamu-kun. Aku tak pantas jadi istrimu. Aku terlalu kotor." Aku berlutut di hadapannya, tangisanku semakin keras.

Pemuda berambut biru tosca itu berlutut, memegang ke dua bahuku. Saat kutatap matanya dapat kulihat sebuah penyesalan.

"Hanya kau yang pantas menjadi istriku, Hinata." Osamu memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar.

"..dan aku janji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak," ucapnya lirih.

Dengan ragu, aku mengangguk dan menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan Osamu.

**.**

**.:Harmony of Tears:.**

**.**

Kenapa baru kali ini aku sadar, jika keegoisanku membuat semua yang kusayangi terluka. Tadi pagi aku mendapati Hinata ingin menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku sedikit terguncang karena Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berhubungan badan. Tapi anehnya aku tidak marah, iri atau sakit hati seperti sebelumnya. Aku malah bersyukur karena Hinata mengandung.

Lalu kuucapkan janji itu. Janji untuk menjadi suami yang pengertian dan menyayangi anak yang dikandungnya. Hinata setuju dan kami sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Aku mencintainya, meski hatinya dimiliki lelaki lain.

Aku rela, asalkan dia masih berada di sisiku.

.

Sekitar tujuh bulan kami menunggu akhirnya hari itu datang juga, hari dimana anggota baru akan hadir di keluarga kami. Persalinan berjalan sukses dan tepat pukul 05.00 suara tangis bayi terdengar, dua menit berselang tangis bayi kembali terdengar.

Tanpa kuduga ternyata bayi tersebut kembar. Dua bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan. Memiliki rambut dan mata persis ayahnya. Detik itu juga aku menyayangi bayi kembar tersebut layaknya anak sendiri.

Mereka bagaikan tetes-tetes embun pagi yang menyejukkan hatiku yang gersang. Aku menggendongnya bergantian, mengucap syukur kepada Kami-sama karena telah mengizinkanku untuk merawatnya.

Hinata yang masih terbaring di ranjang, tersenyum sekaligus menangis bahagia.

Ia masih saja mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Tapi aku sudah memaafkannya. Sudah sejak lama aku memaafkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin hidupku dirusak oleh penyesalan di masa lalu.

Tapi, apakah mereka mau memaafkanku?

Apakah Hinata mau memaafkan keegoisanku?

Apakah Sasuke mau memaafkanku karena merebut cinta pertamanya?

Pertanyaan itu yang masih belum kutemukan jawabannya sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku menutup buku bersampul biru tersebut, meresapi setiap kata yang dituliskan suamiku, mencerna setiap makna dan perasaan yang tertuang di sana.

Aku mengusap pipiku yang basah, menatap cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah mulai mendingin. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, rupanya hampir satu jam aku membaca buku peninggalan suamiku. Sedikit menyesal kenapa baru sekarang aku membacanya, kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa?

Tapi meskipun telat, aku masih bersyukur, karena aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk membaca kebenaran tersebut. Kebenaran tentang isi hati suamiku tersebut.

.

"Arigatou, Osamu-kun." Kudekap erat buku biru tersebut layaknya harta paling berharga.

Menit berikutnya, suara bass dari bagian informasi terdengar, menyampaikan bahwa cuaca sudah kembali cerah dan pesawat yang kutumpangi akan berangkat limabelas menit lagi.

Bangkit dari kursi seraya mengangkat koper, aku keluar dari café tersebut. Ada rasa lega ketika aku selesai membacanya, seolah-olah beban yang kupikul tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas.

Aku menatap langit yang sudah berubah biru cerah, dan entah mengapa warnanya mengingatkanku pada Osamu-_kun_. Seorang pria lemah yang tanpa sadar mengajarkanku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya dan kasih sayang tanpa pamrih.

_.._

_.._

_Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, istriku. Sebuah buku bersampul biru. Buku yang berisi semua isi hatiku._

_Kuharap kau mau mengerti dan memaafkan keegoisanku._

_Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih, atas semua pengorbanan dan kesabaranmu saat merawatku._

_Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikah denganmu dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kalian berdua._

_Sekarang... __kau bebas, Istriku_

_Raihlah cintamu yang terkubur itu_

_Gapailah dia, dia yang selalu ada dalam hatimu_

_._

_._

_._

_Sayonara._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_The End_**

* * *

Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh. Ini karya kedua saya di event #ReuniAuthorSasuHina dan juga merupakan challenge dari Pororo90. Ini sepertinya tidak masuk prekuel ya? Entahlah saya tidak tahu.

Gomenasai jika kalian kecewa dengan fic ini. Sungguh saya sudah melakukan hal terbaik untuk membuatnya.

Gomen po, kalau kamu kecewa TT_TT

Saya butuh kritik kalian. Sekian :)

Salam bau,

Mbik Si Kambing


End file.
